Your Taste
by sureaLive
Summary: 'Inikah rasamu... Rasa yang selama ini ku pertanyakan.' BTS fanFic. MinYoon/YoonMin Couple. Drabble. Fanfic Gak jelas hehe. RnR, Please? :)


**Your Taste** By **sureaLive**

 **Cast**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

 **Length**

OneShoot | Drabble

 **Rate**

T+ to M(?)

 **Warning**

BoysLove | Sort | Older!Jimin | Younger!Yoongi

Romace!Failed | Full of Gajeness(?) LoL :)

 **Disclaimer**

They aren't mine, belongs to the rightful owner ;)

~][~

Seorang lelaki tengah dengan khusyuknya menghadapi laptopnya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetikan semua materi yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Namun, semua hal dalam pikirannya langsung terbuyarkan saat ia memandang ke samping kanannya, ke arah seorang lelaki mungil yang dengan polosnya tengah mengemut permen _Lolly_ kesukaannya.

"Hentikan itu!" Bisik lelaki itu sinis.

"Nghhh? Apa?" Tanya lelaki mungil itu bingung.

"Hentikan memakan permen seperti itu!" Bisik lelaki itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau? Ambil saja." Jawab si mungil, sambil menunjuk 1 toples berukuran sedang yang berisi permen _Lolly_ seperti yang dia makan.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Biarin." Lelaki itu memeletkan lidahnya, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaan yang sedang dia lakukan tadi, mengerjakan PR dan juga mengemut permen _Lolly_ kesayangannya.

Lelaki lain yang lebih besar pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, merumuskan hal-hal untuk bahan meeting di kantornya besok. Namun, semua hal yang telah terangkai dengan indah di otaknya tiba-tiba terhancurkan lagi saat melirik ke arah lelaki mungil itu, yang kini tengah dengan asiknya memaju mundurkan permen _Lolly_ di dalam mulutnya. Lelaki itupun menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Ku bilang hentikan!" Bentaknya, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi.

"Apa masalahmu, Jimin-ssi? Dari tadi aku diam, aku tidak merecoki pekerjaanmu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membentakku?" Balas lelaki mungil nan pucat itu dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Jimin dengan ketus. Lelaki mungil yang belum di sebutkan namanya itu hanya meliriknya tajam dan kembali mengerjakan PRnya dan tentu saja dengan permen _Lolly_ yang masih bertengger manis di mulutnya.

Jimin pun kembali menatap layar laptopnya, namun jari-jarinya masih terkepal menahan amarah. Dan sesekali dia kembali melirik lelaki mungil menjengkelkan di sampingnya yang masih dengan bodohnya mengemut dan sesekali menjilat permen _Lolly_ di mulutnya dengan lidah.

'Dasar bodoh.' batin Jimin. 'Dasar Yoongi bodoooh'. Jimin menggeram

Yoongi, si lelaki mungil pucat itu masih tak menyadari tatapan mematikan dari lelaki di sebelahnya. Dia masih dengan cueknya memakan permen itu dan sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menemui soal yang tak ia mengerti.

Saking khusyuknya dia sampai tidak menyadari kapan dan bagaimana awalnya hingga sekarang kini dia sudah tergeletak di atas karpet di perpustakaan di rumahnya -dan juga rumah Jimin- dengan Jimin yang kini tengah menindihnya.

"Lepaskan!" Geram Jimin.

"Afha?" (Apa?) Tanya Yoongi sambil mengapit gagang permen _Lolly_ dengan giginya, sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak begitu jelas.

"Lepaskan permen _Lolly_ sialan itu." Gumam Jimin sambil menatap dingin ke arah Yoongi.

"Kengafhaa?" (Kenapa?)

"Lepaskan!"

"Gah ngauu!" (Gak mauu) Jawab Yoongi sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ku bilang lepaskan!" Bentak Jimin lagi, kini sambil mencengkeram lengan lelaki mungil itu. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedang mulutnya masih menjaga permen itu sekuat tenaga. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jimin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan memposisikan kedua tangan Yoongi di atas kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan Jimin sebagai penahan, sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain Jimin gunakan untuk memencet hidung mungil Yoongi, menghalangi akses oksigen ke paru-parunya.

15 detik kmudian

"Buakhh.. Pabboh..hh hh.." Bentak Yoongi kehabisan napas dan Jimin langsung melepaskan permen _Lolly_ dari mulut Yoongi dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Yoongi kembli menutup mulutnya, tidak mengizinkan Jimin melakukan lebih dari itu. Namun, Jimin pun tak mau kalah, dia menjilati lekukan di bibir bawah Yoongi, dengan sabar menunggu lelaki mungil di bawahnya itu kembli membuka mulutnya. Dia melihat Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, dan wajahnya mulai memerah dan napasnya terasa pendek-pendek karena menahan rangsangan dari jilatan yang Jimin berikan. Melihat itu, Jimin pun terus melanjutkan aksinya, menjilati bibir Yoongi dari sudut ke sudut.

Dan...

"Mmhh..hhh.." Pertahanan Yoongi pun runtuh dengan sigap Jimin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoongi, menjilati setiap bagian dalam mulut Yoongi yang dapat di raihnya.

'Inikah rasamu?' Pikir Jimin linglung, 'Rasa yang selama ini ku pertanyakan. Rasa yang begitu memabukkan'.

Menarik lidah Yoongi sebagai penutup, dan Jimin pun mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan enggan, lalu ia meletakan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yoongi.

"Rasamu manis..." Bisiknya di telinga Yoongi "...rasa melon dan susu." Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan. Dan Jimin pun mulai menciumi leher Yoongi.

"PABBOOO!" Bentak Yoongi sambil mendorong badan Jimin "...jauh-jauh dariku." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Jimin hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke depan laptopnya. Sambil menatap tajam Jimin, Yoongi pun kembali mengambil permen _Lolly_ lain dari dalam toples untuk mengganti permen _Lolly_ yang telah di buang Jimin entah kemana. Melihat itu, Jimin pun kembali tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang selalu bertengger manis di otaknya setiap melihat tingkah Yoongi.

Keadaanpun mulai sunyi, kedua makhluk itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Selang 10 menit kemudian.

"Aku menyayangimu..." bisik Jimin, gerakan pensil Yoongi pun terhenti "... Dari dulu, sejak Ayah memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon pasangan yang di pilihkannya untukku..." Jimin terdiam, seperti mengingat sesuatu "... Emh.. Bukan.. Bukan, tapi beberapa saat setelah itu. Saat pertama kali kau membantahku. Saat pertama kali kau melawan kekeras kepalaanku dengan sama kerasnya. Saat pertama kali kau membuang semua koleksi minumanku. Hahaha... Ya, sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari kalau aku menyayangimu"

Hening. Jimin kembali terdiam. Sedangkan Yoongi tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ini begitu mendadak, dia tidak pernah mengira bahawa Jimin akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, karena di lihat dari sikap Jimin yang selalu menyuekinya, ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Selama 3 bulan ini. Selama kau telah menjadi istriku dan tinggal serumah. Aku selalu menahan diri. Mengendalikan diriku agar aku tak menyentuhmu. Selain karena kau masih kecil. Hehe..." Jimin terkekeh sendiri oleh kata-katanya "...Tetapi, juga karena aku takut, setelah aku menyentuhmu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu dan akhirnya aku semakin menyayangimu..." Dia kembali terdiam, melihat ke arah Yoongi yang masih membeku "...Karena aku merasa aku tak baik untukmu."

Yoongi masih diam, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin dengan seksama.

"Tapi kau..." Kata Jimin sambil menunjuk Yoongi. "...Selalu menggoyahkn pertahananku tanpa kau sadari. Apalagi sekarang, permen sialan itu benar-benar..." Jimin tak melanjutkan, karena dia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan karena ulah Yoongi.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh." Gumam Yoongi sambil mendelik ke arah Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin meminta penjelasan. Namun Yoongi malah kembali menggerakkan pensilnya. Lalu, permen _Lolly_ di mulutnya kembali menghilang dan lagi-lagi di gantikan oleh sentuhan lembut dari bibir Jimin.

END

Ini fanfic remake dari Fanfic saya yang terdahulu… pas saya masih SMA.. pas saya masih belum suka koreyahan(?).. pas saya masih suka jejepangan(?).. fanfic ini di buat sekitar 5-6 tahunan yang lalu, jadi kalian bisa tau saya udah setua apa hehe :) ini hanya selingan dari cerita sebelah, semoga suka yaa.. di tunggu responnya.. terimakasih ^o^


End file.
